


Beyond the Mirror

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: RWBY, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, Based off of Mirror Mirror from RWBY, Crossover, Other, Something Rotten Comes This Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: She is the loneliest of them all, He helped her gain friends. What lies beyond her own reflection?





	Beyond the Mirror

"Angor!" The ancient assassin turned around to see Jim armed with the Sword of Daylight in both hands before laughing at how the Trollhunter was trying to be brave enough to face him while from the distance, he didn’t noticed the young girl in white hiding there.

“Trollhunter, I have some friends I'd like you to meet.” He said before tossing more stone dolls into the crystals but not before the girl snapped one in half which nearly caught his attention from her but Jim took the advantage and nearly slammed his fist into the assassin but Angor punched him back and nearly used his magic to steal Daylight from him. “When will you learn that Daylight is mine to command?” Angor shouted before the spell backfired and it returned to its rightful owner.

“No!” He shouted as Jim smirked at the sudden return of his sword.

“Guess I should thank you for giving me the stink-eye.” Jim said before pointing to his eye.  
“My eye!” Angor rushed forward to strike his poisoned dagger to Jim before throwing the blade away and one of the golems struck Jim out of his reach of the sword when his armor was blinking due to the sudden damage.

Angor Rot walked forward to deliver the final blow but not before something white dashed by and struck his chest.

It was a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. 

She turned back to the assassin and glared at him before 

"Well," She said as she held out her hand for Jim which got him confused at the moment before she scoffed and pulled him up. "You're lucky that I saved you, you dolt." Jim smiled and then summoned his Daylight sword to his side.

The girl took a breath and then summoned a glyph below her and swiped at him with Mytnernaster as he blocked every strike with his dagger but soon she was knocked to the side by a golem but not before Jim pulled out the daggers and threw them at the assassin before the girl got up and ran over to Jim’s side and waited for the assassin to show up but she was knocked away into a defensive position as the sharp pain of his claws reopened the scar as she got up and spun the revolver container just as he charged at her but not before she parried it back with the fire dust just as she spun around and pierced the ground with her Mytnernaster and ice came out which trapped him.

Jim came and threw his sword at him in which Angor Rot broke free and used a spell to end the arena but the girl used her glyphs to propel her into the air before her weapon began glowing a white dust and struck him down.

She bent down to help Jim up as she turned to see the rest of his friends there as he looked at her again and asked her a question.

“Who are you?”

The girl smiled and then said her name.

“Weiss Schnee.”


End file.
